This application is base on and claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-338819, filed Nov. 7, 2000, the entire contents of which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hull constructions for watercraft. More particularly, the present invention relates to storage compartments that are disposed on the hulls of personal watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal watercraft are a sporting type of watercraft. The watercraft, however, are fairly compact in construction with very little available space for storage of personal items. Accordingly, excursions on such watercraft tend to be fairly short trips that often return directly to the point of origin. Additionally, most watercraft are provided with awkwardly accessed bow storage bins. These bins, however, are inconvenient for items that may be consulted or used frequently during an outing.
Furthermore, an engine that powers such watercraft commonly is mounted beneath an operator seat. Access to the engine typically is obtained by removing the seat to expose an access opening. Because much servicing of the engine occurs through this access opening, the access opening desirably is as large as possible. Such a construction, however, further restricts the amount of available space in which storage compartments can be disposed.
Accordingly, a watercraft is desired in which an accessible storage compartment is disposed within easy arm reach of an operator. The compartment preferably should be positioned for access by an operator seated in an operating position. The compartment also preferably should admit to rapid, frequent and easy access. Furthermore, the compartment desirably should make advantageous use of available space while being removable to further expand the available opening into the internal cavities of the watercraft for routine maintenance and servicing.
One aspect of the present invention involves a personal watercraft comprising a deck with the deck comprising a pedestal. A seat is supported by the pedestal and a cavity is defined at least partially within the pedestal. An access opening is defined by a portion of the pedestal and the seat is disposed generally over the access opening. A control mast extends upward through the deck and the control mast is disposed forward of the seat. A storage bin is disposed between the control mast and the seat with the storage bin being at least partially disposed within a vertical volume defined by an outer periphery of the access opening. The storage bin is intersected by a longitudinally extending vertical reference plane.
Another aspect of the present invention involves a watercraft comprising a deck and a lower hull. A longitudinal vertical plane generally bisects the watercraft into two substantially equal portions. A cavity is defined between the deck and the hull. A first storage bin is positioned along the deck such that the plane intersects the first storage bin. A second storage bin is positioned along the deck such that the plane intersects the second storage bin. A third storage bin is positioned along the deck such that the plane intersects the third storage bin. The second storage bin is disposed between the first storage bin and the third storage bin. A seat is mounted generally rearward of the second storage bin and the second storage bin is accessible by an operator seated on the seat.